Sólo al final
by F-taicho
Summary: Situado en la guerra actual pero sin tener en cuenta como se ha desarrollado realmente. Al final, sólo al final... Has podido decir mi nombre.


Después de mucho tiempo, he creado este one-shot. No es que me guste especialmente pero incluso en el peor de los casos, si Soi-Fong llegase a morir (no, por favor, me muero yo también) me gustaría que fuese acompañada por Yoruichi.

**Sin más, aquí el one-shot! :D**

...

Me siento rara. Es normal, esto es una cosa que solo pasa una vez en tu vida. De hecho, es lo último que haces en ella...

_La guerra de los mil años era un nombre bastante apropiado para esa encarnizada batalla. Las primeras bajas fueron de soldados de bajo rango pero conforme la batalla proseguía, mayor era el número de bajas._

_En una de esas batallas yo, Soi-Fong, me encontraba en clara ventaja a mi adversario. En cuanto acabé con él, fui corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Yoruichi-sama. Desde hacía un buen rato había percibido que se encontraba con dificultades._

¿Por qué duele tanto? Quiero decir, no es dolor físico. Me duele el corazón, el alma. Siento que poco a poco mis fuerzas se van yendo...

_En cuanto llegué, la vi con un par de heridas en el brazo izquierdo y en la mejilla. Por suerte, solo eran heridas superficiales. Su enemigo era un quincy de gran nivel. Inmediatamente me fui contra él. Parecía estar agotado, no es para menos, Yoruichi-sama es muy fuerte. Liberé mi shikai y utilice toda mi velocidad para asestarle un golpe. Al encontrarse herido, aumento su velocidad y empezó a atacarme ferozmente. Yo me defendía como podía pero era más rápido de lo que esperaba._

_¡Soi-Fong, yo lo detendré, procura asestarle el golpe final!_

_¡A sus órdenes, Yoruichi-sama!_

_Fue entonces cuando, con su máxima velocidad, Yoruichi-sama le dio una patada en las piernas al quincy e hizo que perdiese el equilibrio. Aprovechó ese momento para cogerle de los brazos e inmovilizarlo. No desperdiciaría esa oportunidad así que le volví a asestar un golpe como el de antes y, finalmente, murió._

Mi tristeza está aumentando. No es por mí, es por ella. Ha venido corriendo a por mí. Nunca había visto esa expresión tan rota. Parecía destrozada. Pero... ¿Por qué?

_Parecía que todo había acabado y que podríamos tomarnos un pequeño descanso pero, de la nada, aparecieron más quincys. Atacaron todos a la vez y a duras penas tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar y esquivar los ataques. Sin duda algunas, eran muy poderosos. Eran 5 en total.__Decidimos que lo más apropiado era utilizar el shunko para intentar agilizar el combate. Era una batalla muy intensa y muy igualada. Con gran dificultad, fui capaz de darle a uno en el hombro, lo cual, lo noqueo completamente pero no le mató. Le di un golpe final en el estómago para asegurarme su muerte. De reojo pude ver como un quincy se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia mí. Inmediatamente concentre el shunko en mi brazo derecho y di un contraataque. De esa forma pude bloquear su espada y destrozarla. Sin dudarlo, desenvaine mi zanpakuto con mi mano izquierda y le corté la cabeza. Eso hacían dos enemigos menos. Aún podía luchar. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde estaba Yoruichi-sama. Al parecer había derrotado a uno y se encontraba asesinando a otro. Ella me miró y me sonrió._

_Bien hecho, Soi-Fong! Ya sabes que nadie puede con nosotras, jeje._

_Sabíamos que esto ya estaba ganado._

_Por supuesto que sí, Yoruichi-sama. Aunque después de esto, necesitamos un descanso, usted no luce muy bien que digamos - dije y le devolví la sonrisa._

Le sonreí. Incluso con los ojos cerrados. Ya no tenía fuerzas para mantenerlos abiertos. Sabía que esto llegaba al final. En ese instante, sentí que mis mejillas se humedecían. ¿Qué era eso?

_Sonrisa que inmediatamente desapareció al sentir la presencia del último quincy acercándose a donde estaba Yoruichi-sama. Ella, como había dicho antes, estaba algo herida y cansada. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya tenía al quincy prácticamente al frente de ella._

_No perdí tiempo y utilice la poca fuerza y energía que me quedaba para interceptar al quincy._

_¡__YORUICHI-SAMA! - grite cuando llegue allí._

_Había logrado llegar a tiempo pero no puedo detener el ataque. Para mi mala suerte, este quincy luchaba con espada, algo inusual, así que me dio en mi pecho. Lentamente, sentía la sangre brotar..._

Abrí mis ojos y vi que la persona a la que yo más quería, lloraba por mí. Mi corazón casi se parte en dos.

No te mueras, no te mueras, no te mueras... - susurraba Yoruichi-sama abrazándome.

¿Po... por qué... llo...ras?

Porque no quiero que mueras y no deberías hablar. Voy a llevarte a la cuarta división para que te curen. No te preocupes vas a estar bien - decía con prácticamente un hilo de voz.

N... es... ne... ce... sario - decía yo con esfuerzo. Estas serían mis últimas palabras, tenía que decirlas como fuese - Yoru... ichi... sa... ma.

¡He dicho que no hables! ¡No puedes hacer esfuerzos! - decía desesperada Yoruichi.

- Es... cúcha... me - le cogi la mano y la miré fijamente. Lo diría, tenía que hacerlo. Es lo último que quiero hacer antes de morirme.

_Pero eso no me detuvo, aproveche que mi oponente estaba distraído ya que disfrutaba de haberme asestado un golpe y sujete la mano que aún sujetaba la espada. Con mucho esfuerzo, active el shunko y le destroce el brazo. Él aterrado al perder su brazo, empezó a gritar angustiado y a intentar tapar el chorro de sangre que le salía de la extremidad faltante. Acto seguido, atravesé su torso con mi zanpakuto y lo impulse muy lejos de donde estábamos._

_- Lo del brazo es por atreverte a atacar a Yoruichi-sama y este último ataque es por haberme hecho lo mismo a mí, desgraciado. Morirás del mismo modo que yo - y quite mi zanpakuto de su pecho. Antes de que el cayese al suelo, quite la espada de mi propio pecho y le hice otro agujero a su torso con su propia espada. Moriría en poco tiempo._

_Sin embargo, al quitarme la espada, la herida se hizo más profunda y sangraba más. Empecé a escupir sangre. Mis fuerzas fallaron y fui cayendo al suelo lentamente..._

- Yoruichi... yo... ten... go... que... decir... te... algo...

- Soi-Fong... Por favor, no te esfuerces - decía una Yoruichi sabiendo que el final estaba cerca. Eso hacía que cada vez llorase más y más, sin control.

- Yoruichi... yo... te quie... ro... siempre... lo... he... he... cho - dije con una gran sonrisa y sin poder evitar que las lágrimas saliesen de mis ojos.

- Yo también te quiero, Soi-Fong y también desde siempre – dijo Yoruichi acercándose a Soi-Fong.

En ese momento, Soi-Fong, con gran esfuerzo, puso su mano en la mejilla de Yoruichi. Le limpió los rastros de lágrimas y sangre. La acerque hacia mí y, finalmente, unimos nuestros labios demostrando ese amor puro que nació desde el día que nos conocimos. Yoruichi me correspondió con todo el amor y pasión que había guardado durante tantísimo tiempo.

En sus labios, susurré mis últimas palabras.

Te quie... ro y siem...pre te que...rré, Yoruichi...

Tras eso, la mano de Soi-Fong cayó al suelo y en ese momento, Yoruichi supo que la persona más importante y querida por ella, había dejado este mundo.

Al final, sólo al final... Has podido decir mi nombre, sin honoríficos. Sólo al final – dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

Al día siguiente, la cuarta división estaba en busca de heridos y supervivientes. Lamentablemente, cuando llegaron a donde habían peleado Soi-Fong y Yoruichi, se encontraron con la mala noticia de encontrarlas muertas. Supieron que Soi-Fong había muerto a causa de si herida en el pecho. Sin embargo, no se explicaban la muerte de Yoruichi. Presentaba sólo heridas superficiales, no eran lo suficientemente graves como para que muriese. Lo que ellos no sabían es que había muerto de pena, pues no pudo soportar la pérdida de su ser más querido.

Así que sólo al final, pudieron confesar y expresar su amor. Sólo al final.

...

**Lo sé, es un final agridulce tirando ****e****s triste. Pero se me ocurrió pensando en la posible muerte de Soi-Fong. En el manga no se sabe su estado porque a Tite no le da la gana de hacernos saber qué pasa. Parece estar muerta pero no está confirmado (y más te vale por tu vida, Tite, que no lo este).**

**Y bueno, espero los reviews y críticas. Se aceptan con mucho gusto ^^**


End file.
